yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160224184510
Olá a todos! Neste post, eu lhes trago a última parte do Problem-Solving Card Text traduzido. Na minha modesta opinião, este é o artigo mais importante do PSCT. Antes de dar início ao artigo, se você ainda não leu os artigos anteriores, acesse os links abaixo para lê-los: Artigo 1: [[PSCT Problem Solving Card Text: Novas Palavras & Frases (1/5)]]. Artigo 2: [[PSCT Problem Solving Card Text: Condições, Ativações e Efeitos (2/5)]]. Artigo 3: [[PSCT Problem Solving Card Text: As Pistas em Seus Cards (3/5)]]. Artigo 4: [[PSCT Problem Solving Card Text: Invocações-Especiais (4/5)]]. 'Funções da Conjunção' Conjunção - Qual é a sua Função? Quatro palavras e frases conjuntivas chave são usadas no texto do card, cada uma com um significado específico: *Depois *Além disso *E, se isso acontecer *E As principais diferenças entre elas são uma questão de Tempo e Causalidade. Porque o Tempo é importante: Alguns Efeitos de Gatilho e efeitos rápidos tem que ser usados em resposta à um evento disparado (como um monstro sendo destruído ou uma Invocação acontecendo). Dependendo de como o seu card está escrito, ele só pode ser usado em resposta à um evento disparado que foi 'a última coisa que aconteceu'. (Este é geralmente o caso de cards que "PODEM" seu usados "QUANDO" algo acontece. Tenha em mente que o Tempo pode ser importante, junto com o que foi 'a última coisa que aconteceu'.) Porque a Causalidade é importante: Naturalmente, quando você ativa um card, você espera que as coisas funcionem perfeitamente. Mas, às vezes, seu oponente ativa um card dele próprio em corrente que muda as coisas. De repente, você não pode fazer tudo o que o seu card diz. O quanto você faz? O quando você PODE fazer? As palavras conjuntivas são uma parte fundamental para responder a essas perguntas. Veja como as Quatro Conjuntivas funcionam: DEPOIS: ' Linha do tempo: B acontece depois de A, mesmo que eles sejam partes de um efeito de card. Essas coisas acontecem em sequência, não simultaneamente. Causalidade: A é necessário para B, mas NÃO vice-versa. Se A não acontecer, então pare. Se B não acontecer, você ainda faz A. Exemplo: Heraldry Change (de Cosmo Blazer) ''Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Heraldic Beast" da sua mão e, depois, termine a Fase de Batalha. Tempo: Após este card resolver, a última coisa que aconteceu foi que você terminou a Fase de Batalha. A última coisa NÃO foi um monstro ser Invocado. O que significa que nenhum jogador pode ativar cards como Torrential Tribute que ativam "QUANDO" um monstro é Invocado. Causalidade: Invocar um "Heraldic Beast" é necessário, a fim de terminar a Fase de Batalha. Se você não puder Invocar por algum motivo, então você não termina a Fase de Batalha. Suponha que você ative este card, mas em seguida seu oponente responde em corrente com algo que faz com que você descarte o único "Heraldic Beast" que você tinha na sua mão. Você não pode mais Invocar, então você para de resolver o efeito deste card quando você chegar na parte "eu não posso fazer isso". 'ALÉM DISSO: ' Linha do tempo: Considerado simultâneos. Ambos acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Causalidade: Nenhum é necessário para o outro. Basta fazer tanto quanto você pode. Exemplo: Masked Ninja Ebisu (de Order of Chaos) Uma vez por turno, se você controlar um monstro "Ninja" com a face para cima diferente de "Masked Ninja Ebisu", você pode ativar este efeito: devolva um número de Cards de Magia/Armadilha do seu oponente para a mão, igual ao número de monstros "Ninja" que você controla e, além disso, cada "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja" com a face para cima que você controla pode atacar seu oponente diretamente neste turno. Tempo: Tudo depois dos dois pontos (tudo em azul) acontece ao mesmo tempo. Se qualquer jogador tiver um efeito que pode ser ativado QUANDO cards são devolvidos para a mão, eles podem usá-lo imediatamente após este efeito resolver. Mesmo que o texto sobre Goe Goe é mencionado após o texto que devolve os cards, tudo acontece simultaneamente. Causalidade: Nenhum destes efeitos é necessário para o outro. Se por algum motivo, você acabar não devolvendo nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha para a mão, os seus Goe Goes ainda poderão atacar diretamente. Além disso, se você não tiver nenhum Goe Goe quando o efeito resolver, você ainda pode devolver Magias/Armadilhas para a mão do oponente. Basta aplicar o máximo que você puder do efeito. 'E, SE ISSO ACONTECER: ' Linha do tempo: Considerado simultâneos. Ambos acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Causalidade: A é necessário para B, mas NÃO vice-versa. Se A não acontecer, então pare. Se B não acontecer, você ainda faz A. Basicamente, esta frase age como "além disso" & "e" para os propósitos de linha do tempo, mas age como "depois" para fins de causalidade. Exemplo: Memory of an Adversary (de Abyss Rising) diz, em parte: Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você sofre dano igual ao ATK do monstro atacante e, se isso acontecer, bana esse monstro. Tempo: Quando este efeito resolve, sofrer o dano e banir o monstro acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Efeitos que acontecem "QUANDO" você sofre dano podem ser ativados, e efeitos que acontecem "QUANDO" um monstro é banido/deixa o campo podem ser ativados. Causalidade: Você tem que sofrer o dano, a fim de banir o monstro. Se você não sofrer o dano porque outro efeito evita isso, então você não bane o monstro. 'E: ' Linha do tempo: Considerado simultâneos. Ambos acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Causalidade: AMBOS são necessários. Se você não puder fazer ambos, então você não faz nada. NOTA: Costumava haver muito mais cards escritos com apenas "e" do que há agora, mas muito dos cards mais antigos que estão escritos "e" agora estão sendo escritos como "e, se isso acontecer" (que é mais preciso). Conjuntivas "e" (por si só) agora são muito raras, e usadas apenas para restrições altíssimas. efeitos de tudo ou nada em que tudo é necessário. Exemplo: Number 53: Heart-eartH (de Cosmo Blazer) diz, em parte: Quando este card, no campo, for destruído por um efeito de card enquanto ele não tem Matérias Xyz: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" do seu Deck Adicional e associar este card a ele, do Cemitério, como uma Matéria Xyz. Tempo: Invocar por Invocação-Especial o Number 92 e associar o Number 53 à ele como uma Matéria Xyz acontece ao mesmo tempo. Causalidade: Você tem que fazer as duas coisas. Se o Number 53 foi removido do Cemitério com um efeito ativado em corrente, você não pode Invocar o Number 92. (Vamos fazer uma rápida viagem à Terra Mágica do Faz de Conta. Como este card funcionaria se ele fosse escrito diferente? (1) Se em vez disso, ele dissesse "depois", você poderia Invocar o Number 92 mesmo se o Number 53 não estivesse no Cemitério na resolução Invocação é necessária para associar, mas não vice-versa. No entanto, se o Number 53 estava no Cemitério, e você associo ele, então a ação do Number 53 sendo associado ao Number 92 bloquearia a ativação de Torrential Tribute, etc. associar seria a 'última coisa que aconteceu'. (2) Se em vez disso, ele dissesse "e, se isso acontecer", você não precisaria do Number 53 no Cemitério na resolução mesma forma que acontece com "depois", a Invocação é necessária para associar, mas não vice-versa. Mas se ele estava no Cemitério, e você associou ele, então o Number 92 ainda estaria vulnerável ao Torrential Tribute, etc. com "e, se isso acontecer", os efeitos são simultâneos. (3) "Além disso" se comporta como "e, se isso acontecer" neste caso, uma vez que, obviamente, não se pose associar Matérias Xyz à um monstro que não é Invocado.) '''Múltiplas Conjuntivas Alguns efeitos realmente complexos irão utilizar mais do que uma conjunção para formar um fluxo de eventos. Ignition Beast Volcannon (de Cosmo Blazer) é um bom exemplo. Eu já sublinhei as palavras-chave para você. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Fusão: você pode escolher 1 monstro que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo e, '''além disso', destrua este card e, depois, se os dois monstros foram destruídos, cause dano ao seu oponente igual ao ATK do monstro no Cemitério que foi escolhido como alvo deste efeito.'' As partes principais desse efeito são {destrua o alvo}, {destrua Volcannon} e {cause dano}. Então: *Você precisa destruir o alvo se possível (mesmo se você não destruir Volcannon). *Você precisa destruir Volcannon se possível (mesmo se você não destruir o alvo). *Depois que você destruir os monstros, verifique se ambos foram destruídos. Se ambos foram destruídos, a próxima coisa que acontece e que você causa dano. Lembre-se: Diferentes conjuntivas servem para propósitos diferentes, dependendo se você está verificando para ver qual foi a 'última coisa que aconteceu' (para verificar se um novo efeito pode ser ativado) ou se você está tentando ver o quanto do efeito você deve fazer. Se você está verificando a elegibilidade da ativação, você precisa se concentrar no Tempo. Procure por DEPOIS vs. E/ALÉM DISSO/E, SE ISSO ACONTECER. Se você está verificando para ver o quanto do efeito você deve fazer, procure por ALÉM DISSO vs. DEPOIS/E, SE ISSO ACONTECER vs. apenas E. Espero que tenham gostado dessa série de postagens sobre o Problem-Solving Card Text. Se ficar alguma dúvida, comente. Artigo em inglês: Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 7: 2012 Update – Conjunction Functions. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 18h45min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)